Theron Qoph
Theron Qoph is the son of Alphege's half-brother from Alphege, or the Green Monkey, a French fairy tale appearing in Andrew Lang's Yellow Fairy Book. He is the cousin of Chloris Qoph. Info Name: Théron Qoph Age: 17 Parent's Story: Alphege, or the Green Monkey Alignment: Royal Roommate: Isidore L'Orange Secret Heart's Desire: To take care of and keep my very own monkey. My "Magic" Touch: I am pretty skilled with hunting. I try to be careful, though. Storybook Romance Status: Estelle Marin and I are going out. We get along so well. "Oh Curses!" Moment: People consider me to be a huge hypocrite. I admit, I am kinda hypocritical. And that's just one thing they criticize... Favorite Subject: Beast Training and Care. It's fun to be around those animals. And Poppa Bear is such a nice guy. Least Favorite Subject: Advanced Wooing. I feel like a lot of girls are turned off by my romantic skills. Best Friend Forever After: My roommate Isidore is such a good friend. Marjani Nunda is good too. She's into hunting too, and is more enthusiastic about it than I am. Also, my big cousin Chloris. Character Appearance Theron is above average height, with blond hair and blue eyes. He dresses mostly in blue, with blue shirt, jacket, and pants. He is somewhat broad-shouldered. Personality Theron is rather ditzy and scatterbrained. He fits the "dumb blonde" stereotype very well. He often likes making wisecracks about things around him. Theron is also very athletic and enjoys contact sports, especially wrestling, which he loves to watch on TV. He can be very hypocritical when it comes to certain subjects, and that tends to annoy others. Biography Hello there. My name is Theron Qoph. I come from a faraway land. My grandfather was a king who was married twice, with a son by each wife. My father was the son of his second wife. My grandmother was a cruel woman who did not like my uncle Alphege and tried to get rid of him. When Alphege disappeared, my grandfather died and my father became king. Thankfully he did not turn out like his mother. One day he found a green monkey and took it home. The governess and her daughter suspected it of being Alphege, and they washed it, it turned out they were right. And after that Alphege went to reclaim the throne. A few years after Alphege and Zayda married, Dad fell in love with a beautiful woman and took her as his wife. And that's how I came to be. I like being at Ever After High. I get to learn a lot of great things, and I made a friend in the form of my roommate Isidore L'Orange. Us two guys spend a lot of time together. I also am close with fellow hunter Marjani Nunda. I consider myself a Royal, though I am dating a Rebel. I go hunting here, and I also play sports sometimes because I'm somewhat of a jock. I'm on the school wrestling team. People make fun of me for being rather ditzy and making funny comments, calling me a dumb jock. Doesn't help that I'm blond too, so I get the blond jokes as well. I really don't want to play into stereotypes, though. My best friend is very nerdy, and people say jocks and nerds are supposed to be mortal enemies! My older cousin Chloris is Alphege's daughter. The two of us get along great. Chloris protects me and makes sure I am safe. However, we are very different. Chloris is responsible, friendly, popular, and has an active social life. I am careless, fickle, and rather unpopular. One reason is because I take part in hunting like my father did. I mostly hunt animals that are mean, especially wolves - I don't get along with Cerise Hood since she doesn't like the fact that I don't like wolves. Then again, since I'm aware of her secret, I guess I can understand why this bothers her. I don't get along with Hunter Huntsman either, even though Isidore is close with him. I'm nice to cute animals by feeding them wherever I go, even when I'm not supposed to. Sometimes when I go for lunch in the woods, I make sure to bring something extra for the animals. People find it ironic since when people look at my fat figure, they can't help but laugh at me and say I'm too busy feeding myself. You're probably thinking that I'm a hypocrite. I'll be honest and admit that I am quite hypocritical, which probably is the biggest thing contributing to my unpopularity. I also tend to act awkward around girls and pretend to act macho around them. Isidore thinks I should just be myself. (Most people my age are uncomfortable admitting their negative qualities like I do.) My girlfriend Estelle Marin is such a nice girl. She always sympathizes with me when others don't. She's also got beautiful red hair, and she dresses very nicely. She only comes up to my shoulders, but I kind of prefer shorter girls. I like that she's a tomboy. I never understood girly girls - most of the girls who I hang out with are tomboys. Dad is very concerned about me. He knows that I like my Royal identity, but he thinks that I could be taken advantage of quite easily. I try to tell him that I can fend for myself. I know that he's protective of me, but sometimes I think he's a little bit too protective. One of the worst places to be is the cafeteria. The worst thing I have to deal with is seeing the three little pigs eat pizza that fell on the floor - I don't buy that "five-second rule" garbage. Once a piece of pizza falls on the floor, you have to throw it out. I may not be as organized as Isidore, but I'm definitely not a slob. As for me being a Royal...let me expand on it. I wouldn't mind keeping a monkey as a pet. It might feel kinda strange having to keep my cousin as a pet, but Chloris tells me that she isn't fazed by the idea of being a pet monkey. I'm kinda nervous about the prospect of being king, since I don't think I'm responsible enough to be the sovereign of anything. I think Chloris would be better as queen than I would be as king. I'm willing to accept what destiny throws in front of me. Trivia *Theron's name means "hunter". *Theron's surname refers to the ancient letter qoph, of which one of the meanings is "monkey". *Theron's favorite movie is 300 - which Isidore hates. *Theron is afraid of cockroaches. *Theron owns a pet squirrel named Peanut. Peanut loves to climb in Theron's hair. *If he were an official character, he would be voiced by Yuri Lowenthal, who voices Marth and Eliwood in Fire Emblem Heroes. Note Despite the fact that Lang did not give any bibliography for Alphege, or the Green Monkey, the story is found in the French Cabinet des Fées. Category:Males Category:Royals Category:Characters Category:NibiruMul's OCs Category:Princes Category:Alphege, or the Green Monkey Category:French